


There for You

by ThatStarlightKid



Series: Glimadora Week May 2019 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendly competition, Light Angst, Pet Names, Self-Doubt, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training, Tumblr: Glimadora Week, Tumblr: Glimadora Week 2019, it’s adorable, they’re cute, they’re so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStarlightKid/pseuds/ThatStarlightKid
Summary: (I do not give my consent for this work to be transferred to any other sites, or apps such as Fanfic Pocket)She ra is intimidating at the best of times and downright terrifying at the worst. When she returns to Brightmoon from another unsuccessful training session sparking with disappointment, anger, and- above all else- power, Glimmer is tasked with calming her down enough to at least keep the castle from cracking apart.





	There for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short piece I wrote for the May 2019 Glimadora week. I didn’t mean for it to get as fluffy as it did but, hey, it’s cute so why not?  
I have a slow burn high school AU called The Art of Love which I will be posting here ~soon~  
Or if you’re impatient, you can check it out on my tumblr @starlightinhumanform (https://starlightinhumanform.tumblr.com/)

She ra storming through the halls of Brightmoon with her hair flying behind her and a halo of power crackling like lightening that would shock you if you got too close was a sight and experience the guards of the castle would never grow accustomed to. How the Princess Glimmer handle her, no one could understand. Maybe it was her own aura of power shining a light violet around her that somehow protected her or tamed the sheer seemingly uncontrollable energy that surrounded the She ra. Whenever they met, the air around them swirled, combining the electric blue and sparkling purple into a gentle pink several degrees warmer than anywhere else in the castle. 

So when the She ra returned to the castle bristling and sparking, the first person informed was Glimmer. She found her girlfriend, or at least this version of her girlfriend, thundering throughout Brightmoon without any clear destination, muttering and growling under her breath. 

“Hey!” Glimmer finally caught up to her out of breath and panting after running for several minutes of struggling to catch up to the unfairly long stride of the She ra. Sometimes Glimmer wondered if the most powerful part of She ra was just her intimidating height advantage. 

Her eyes flashed up, her attention caught by the chirp of Glimmer’s voice, “Hmm.” 

“Hey what’s that? I haven’t seen you in a few days and all I get is a ‘hmm’?” She was half joking and half serious; usually Adora was excited to see her and greeted Glimmer with exuberant hugs and kisses on the nose that made Glimmer literally glow and bursting with anecdotes from her last training session with Light Hope. But this wasn’t her Adora; this wasn’t even her She ra. 

“Hmm.” 

“Woah woah woah, one ‘hmmm’ is bad enough; you’ve got to explain what’s going on  that’s _why I’m here_ ,” Glimmer made her way from the doorway into the room she had found She ra and hated how hesitant her legs were. Adora was where she was safe, protected, where she could relax. She shouldn’t feel this threatened by her but this wasn’t the girl she knew. This version was angry and Glimmer could feel the unpredictability radiating off of her. 

“Look, Glimmer,” she let out a sigh that sounded more like a scoff, “I’m dealing with some stuff you wouldn’t understand so why don’t you just leave me alone.” 

She brushed by Glimmer, bumping shoulders as she passed- and not in a friendly way- and stormed out into the hallway, “You can’t help me.” 

“That’s it!” Glimmer exploded, her small body shaking, “You’re gonna turn back into Adora, you’re gonna stop acting like you’re so much better than me just because you’re tall, and you’re going to explain what’s going on because, like it or not, I care about you!” 

She ra froze in her tracks before turning her head to squint at Glimmer incredulously. Suddenly the tension evaporated from her body and her head hung downward as her shoulders slumped forward. 

A flash of golden light blinded Glimmer momentarily and when she was able to see clearly again, she was greeted by the sight of Adora sniffling in the same piston She ra was in, only several feet shorter now. That should have made the situation less terrifying; after all, she wasn’t an all powerful, muscle-bound near-goddess. 

But this: seeing the bravest, strongest person she knew simpering in apparent hopelessness? That was truly terrifying. 

Glimmer moved forward and placed a gentle hand on Adora’s shoulder, “Love? What’s wrong? _Please_ let me help.” 

Adora turned silently to melt into Glimmer’s arms, hardly having to bend down to press her face into the soft crook between Glimmer’s neck and shoulder because of how hunched she was. She felt so much  _smaller_ than usual, startlingly so. 

Glimmer shifted the hand that had rested on Adora’s shoulder lower onto her back so she could pull the girl closer and try to comfort her with a gentle rhythm of strokes up and down her shoulder blades and reaching the small of her back. Her arms were loosely draped over Glimmer without any pressure, simply letting herself be held.

They stood like that for at least a minute, but it felt longer in Glimmer’s concerned mind until finally Adora began muttering into the where she had hid her face. 

“What are you saying?” Glimmer muttered back softly into the silk-like hair close to her girlfriend’s ear. 

Adora shifted her head upward to place her chin flatly on Glimmer’s shoulder, “I’m a failure.” 

Glimmer could feel her jaw moving as she whined and she moved to her hands to run through Adora’s hair. 

She stepped back and Adora’s arms fell limply at her sides as Glimmer reached up to gather the blond hair into a ponytail away from her face, taking the care to lay feather light touches on her ears and the skin around them, “You’re not a failure. What could possibly make you say that?!” 

Adora sniffed as she allowed Glimmer’s hands to cradle her face, “It’s Light Hope; every training simulation we do ends in disaster and Light Hope offers no advice or encouragement other than to control myself with ‘more precision’ as if that could help.” 

Glimmer tucked a piece of loose hair behind the taller girl’s ear and gave her a lopsided mix between a frown and a grin, “Well that’s stupid.” 

She grimaced in response, “Light Hope is right though, I can never be the She ra Etheria needs and we all know it.” 

“Hmm, nah. I definitely don’t know anything about that. I think you’re  exactly  the She ra we need. And you’re certainly the She ra I need. Better yet, you’re the Adora I love.” 

Adora managed a sad smile and leaned into the warm touches of the pads of Glimmer’s fingers that were continuously tracing her hairline. Her skin was still puffy and tinged pink but the tears had almost entirely dried in her eyes and plastered on her cheeks, “Thanks, Diamond, I love you too.” 

Glimmer smiled at the pet name and stoped the movement of her hands when a sudden idea hit and she grasped Adora’s face, gently shaking it unintentionally in her excitement, “Hey, I know! I could train with you!” 

Adora’s forehead creased in confusion, “What?” 

“Yeah!” Glimmer’s eyes were wide as she was carried on the wave of her idea, “It could be fun and, besides, we never get to train together so I could give you some tips they don’t teach in the Horde and that Light Hope is too old and dusty to give you!” 

Adora didn’t seem entirely convinced and she displayed it by the doubtful quirk of her lips, “I don’t know about that Glimmer...”

“Ah come on, it’ll be fun!” 

“Glimmer, what if I hurt you?!” 

She waved her hand to the side nonchalantly, “It’ll be  _fine_.” 

Adora grimaced one more time before giving in to Glimmer’s shining expression and bouncing feet, “Ok ok fine but please be careful.” 

Glimmer snorted as she began leading Adora down the hall, loosely gripping her hand as she marched along, “I’m tougher than I seem!” 

After several minutes of expertly navigating the catacomb halls of the palace, Glimmer threw open the door to a large, open studio lined with practice dummies and targets and several racks full of weaponry. It was filled with light from the huge skylights that broke through the arched ceiling and concluded dramatically with an open balcony on the opposite end. 

Adora’s eyes widen and she took a step forward like person walking in a trance, her mouth hanging slightly open. 

Glimmer grabbed onto the warm feeling of pride that was bubbling up inside of her and beamed, “Welcome to the training hall of Brightmoon!” 

She threw her arms out into the air like a showman directing their audience’s attention to a spectacle. 

Adora turned back from where she had wandered forward a few steps and Glimmer was grateful to see a small but genuine grin growing on her girlfriend’s face, “This is  _amazing_ ; why did I never hear about this place before??” 

She shrugged, “You never asked. Now come on!” She took a jogging skip over to a weapons rack and picked up a staff, “Let’s get started!”

Adora snapped out of her awestruck trance as she reached behind her and pulled the sword of power from where it was sheathed, “I’m still not sure about this...” 

Glimmer huffed and threw her head back dramatically, “Adora, how many times do I have to tell you: it’s going to be  _fine_ .” 

“Uh, ok, so how do we start?” She stood awkwardly with the sword held unthreateningly in front of her. 

“Aren’t you gonna do the thing first?” Glimmer tilted her head to the side from where she was still standing at the weapons rack a few feet away. 

Adora blinked back in response earning another huff from Glimmer, “You know... you say ‘For The Power of Grayskull’ and then you glow and your hair gets like two feet longer and you’re suddenly wearing that cute little cape outfit?” 

She was shaking her free hand near her face to illustrate the glowing sparkles that she was talking about. 

Her girlfriend pursed her lips, “I don’t think that’s a good idea...”

Glimmer stepped close to Adora and leaned on one shoulder, “Just say it, ‘For The Power...’” 

“No, Glimmer.” 

She switched to the other shoulder, her hands clasped over the curve where Adora’s neck and shoulder met and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. Every bounce tugged Adora’s body, shaking her a little.

“Come on, it’s easy,” Glimmer cooed. She switched back to the left shoulder, “Just say it!  _Please_ ?” 

“FOR THE POWER-“ 

Glimmer backed up excitedly; she loved the next bit. 

Adora paused and gave Glimmer a smirk. 

“What?” 

Suddenly the sword was flying in her direction and hitting her staff with a bone-rattling slam that flung her skidding towards the balcony. 

She stumbled back, laughing despite the fact that her whole body was still vibrating from the force of the blow, “Hey what was that?!” 

Adora shrugged and Glimmer was happy to see she was allowing herself a smile, “You wanted to train? Let’s go then; it’s not like you’re going to get a warning in the real world!” 

Glimmer beamed, “Oh, it’s  _on_ .” 

Her feet pounded forward on the gleaming tile floor and she leapt up, bringing her staff crashing down over her head. Adora’s arms flashed upward to block the staff hurtling at her from above. Glimmer tumbled in the air and landed on the other side of Adora in a crouched position. 

Something mischievous, playful, hungry even grew in her until it bubbled out as a laugh and shone in her eyes; egging Adora on, daring her. 

Adora answered the call, sprinting forward only for Glimmer to disappear in a shower of glitter and a flash of purple. She reappeared behind her, laughing and forcing Adora was to spin on her heels. She raised the sword up once more to block the flying weapon in Glimmer’s grip. 

This time it was Adora who ran, sprinting away from her girlfriend and lunging upward to rebound off the doorway. Her legs pushed against the smooth column and she flung herself at the smaller girl. 

Glimmer was thrown to ground as Adora tackled her from above. She landed hard with her girlfriend’s body engulfing her. 

Adora picked herself up and rested herself on her forearms to look down at Glimmer who was underneath her, their legs partially intertwined and their stomachs pressed together, “You ok?” 

Glimmer looked at the playful smile above her and let out a sputtering laugh, “Yeah, you idiot, I will be if you get off of me and let me breathe!” 

“Hmm. In that case,” Adora let her body limply flop over Glimmer’s. 

Glimmer growled, “Oh my god!” 

She gave an overly exaggerated sigh of exasperation before wiggling her arms between her and Adora’s bodies and pushing against the stomach pressing down her. 

Adora giggled, “Stop that tickles!” 

Glimmer rolled so she was above Adora and paused a moment to give one last smirk. She really did look pretty like this: red faced, puffing for breath, her hair messy with little flyaway pieces sticking up and, best of all, grinning widely up at Glimmer. 

The grin melted into partially fake mortification as Glimmer moved her back down towards Adora’s stomach, “Glimmer, Glimmer no, please-“ 

Her voice failed and was replaced by giggles and snorts as Glimmer began attacking her sides with wiggling fingers. 

She finally stoped and bent down to place a kiss on the tip of Adora’s nose. She could feel the hot breath escaping from Adora’s open mouth and feel her lungs falling up and down up and down beneath her. She was able to peck on more kiss on her nose before Adora lifted Glimmer up and rolled her away. 

Glimmer looked up in betrayal from where she lay sprawled, earning a laugh from Adora. 

Suddenly Adora’s face took on a much more serious mask, still smiling but much more melancholy, “Thank you, Glimmer.” 

It was so much smaller and quieter of a smile than the ones before, but it was so sincere that it meant more to Glimmer. To know that she had caused something so gentle and pure in her girlfriend was best of all, “I love you, Adora.” 

They reached out simultaneously to slot their fingers together, still sprawled like starfish on the cool floor, but connected now. Glimmer turned on her side to face Adora who followed suit. They scooted closer together and Adora placed her forehead on Glimmer’s, hot breaths still puffing in and out of her mouth. 

Glimmer closed her eyes and leaned her head head up to slot their mouths together. Adora’s lips were rough and heated, but brushed against Glimmer’s gently. Glimmer wanted to stay in that moment forever but broke away when she remembered how out of breath Adora already was. 

When she pulled away, Adora let out a small sigh and let her head fall on her arm that was reaching out to Glimmer. 

Glimmer moved her other hand away from her side and began smoothing Adora’s hair once again, “Just remember I’m always here to help.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed! All kudos and comments are so so appreciated.  
My dyslexic ass wrote this at one in the morning so there were inevitably errors that I apologize for! I will edit and fix everything up soon.  
Again- come hang out with me on tumblr! Scream at me if you’d like! (@starlightinhumanform)  
Love you all 🖤✨


End file.
